


Model for me

by bellakanusti



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blindness, First Kiss, First Time, Innocence, M/M, Modeling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Photography, Seduction, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellakanusti/pseuds/bellakanusti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Smythe - Stunning, witty, and a master of seduction. He is a college student who spends the majority of his time stuck to his camera, taking pictures of anything that catches his eye.</p><p>Kurt Hummel - Delicate, insecure and innocent. He is a college student who spends the majority of his time with his head in a book, always hiding his eyes behind a pair of sunglasses because of his condition.</p><p>Multi chaptered fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fhartz91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/gifts).



> For all the writing you've done and all the writing you will do in the future.  
> You are a great inspiration and your way with words never fails to be:
> 
> F-asinating  
> R-avishing  
> A-wakening  
> N-efarious  
> C-onsuming  
> E-arnest  
> S-timulating  
> C-reative  
> A-morous
> 
> So truly thank you.  
> This is for you.

Sebastian Smythe, a 21 year old college student from NY, just recently bought a new, two bedroom apartment. He turned one of the rooms into a studio. It’s not a secret, his love of photography, because if you ever catch him you will see that he almost always carries around an old camera, taking pictures of everything he finds intriguing. Sebastian loves beauty. Not just regular beauty, but beauty when it is as it finest. Like a rain drop sliding down a leaf right after it rains, like the waves hitting the sand on the beach when it storms, or like the moon dancing in the sky at night. He likes to capture things like that with his camera.  
Now you may think that he is quite a romantic; he’s not.  
Another thing he likes, or loves actually, is the male human form. The way a man moves when Sebastian dances with another man and his body just moves to the beat of music. Or the way a man looks when he is in front of Sebastian on all fours, while he is pounding into him. Sebastian loves to take in the way the muscles on the other body contract and how sweat gathers all over the body of the other man. In Sebastian's eyes, that is pure beauty too.  
People always told Sebastian that he can have whatever he wants and over the years that have proven to be quite right. As long as he flashes his green eyes and charming smile no man has ever said no to him. When he talks, men fall for his charm and wit and it doesn't take long before they are writhing under him in ecstasy.  
Though he enjoys both, his loves are two very different things. There's the beauty of nature that he can only capture in glimpses when the time is right and then there is the beauty he can have whenever he craves and needs it. He never mixes the two.

 

Kurt Hummel, a 20 year old college student in NY, just recently bought a new book. He traces the words with his fingers and lets his mind drift off. This is what he enjoys, being in another world, where things are simple and people don’t judge you. He enjoys the darkness and wants to believe that it have become his friend as time has gone by. He adjust his sunglasses and reads on.  
It’s been eight years since the accident; eight years since he came out to his dad. It was then that darkness engulfed him; but not complete darkness, because he can still see shadows and still have 50 percent vision in his left eye. That is why he is always wearing sunglasses, because it is distracting when his eyes try to adjust to the light, like they are still trying to seek out something and have not yet realized that they no longer function 100 percent.  
The accident happened one hour after the words, _‘I am gay’,_ left his mouth. Though he doesn't want to think that it happened because he said that, there are still times when it’s easier to think that maybe it did. He remembers laying in his bed the night before, thinking about why he felt attracted to men and the male form. He remembers feeling aroused at his own thought. Now, now he can’t even enjoy the sight of another male body, not really. It’s all just a mix of shadows and blurry shapes.  
That’s why he rely on his books and words, because this he can see, this he can picture in his mind and nobody is there to judge him for the way he thinks when he reads and how he pictures the characters. Here he can enjoy beauty without interruption.


	2. New project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian sets his eyes on his final project.

Sebastian let his eyes roam over the water, letting the small waves soothing his nerves and the wind surround his body. This is one of his favorite places to be. Around 20 minutes walk from where he lives and hidden away from most people. He fund it one day when he was talking a walk, just letting the nature speak as he snapped pictures of everything he thought was worth it and then suddenly this place opened up to him. It’s nothing fancy, not really. But it gives him peace and time to think, and right now he could use both.

He already took several pictures on his way here and have come up with even more ideas for what to do, but none of them seems to catch his attention, not the right way. The sound of footsteps a couple of meters beside him makes him look up and he sees a man, around his age leaning against the fence, his eyes hiding behind a couple of sunglasses and he has a book in his hands, like that is where all his attention is focused.

Sebastian takes his time to look the man over, to let his eyes roam over the stranger's shoulders and down his back, from what he can see the stranger has a great body, strong but lean and quite muscular but not too much.   
After years of fun escapades with different kind of men,Sebastian knows what to look after to define a body, even with clothes on, so he can almost picture the man naked just by looking at him. He let his eyes drift down lower and settle on the man's ass, firm, round and quite tasty if you ask him. The stranger shifts a little and Sebastian let his eyes linger down further to his thighs and he can feel his mouth starting to water, with how he pictures the stranger shifting under him, while he let his hands roam over his body.

He is so captivated by the man, that he doesn't even register that his hands have been settling around the camera and started snapping pictures.

 

_P.O.V Kurt_

Kurt adjust his sunglasses, as he walks closer to the water. It's not like he can enjoy the view over the water, not really. But sometimes he miss the way the wind feels on his skin and he just wants to feel. So he walks up here when he wants to feel alive. Back home, he used to take long walks at the beach and enjoyed to look out in the horisont and let his thoughts wander to big dreams and countless opportunities. 

He sighs and leans against the fence, separating people from falling into the water. He knows that his dreams aren't close to what they used to be, but it's something. Standing here, with the wind against the back of his head and the sound of the water it's close enough, so he let his fingers move over the dots in his book, a smile forming on his lips as he reads, this is his way of dreaming now. 

A small click, shakes him out of his thoughts and he snaps his head to the side. It's blurry, but he can sense a shadow standing there, probably male, if the stranger's features is anything to judge by.  
There is another sound and then the stranger starts to talk.

“Sorry, i wasn't even aware that I started snapping pictures of you.” 

Kurt squints his eyes and tries to let his eyes focus on the man's face. “Why are you doing that?”

The stranger lowers his camera and takes one step forward, holding out his hand for Kurt. “I’m Sebastian..” He offers and when Kurt doesn't take it right away he adds. “I’m a major in photography and i'm looking for something to be my last head project.”

Kurt narrows his eyes and looks down at the outstretched hand. Normally he tries to avoid any contact with strangers, but something about this man makes him close his book and takes a hold around Sebastian's hand. “Kurt.” He says and looks up at Sebastian. “What does your photography have to do with me?”

Sebastian takes a step forward and Kurt stiffens a little when the man puts a hand around his elbow. “I’m interested in _you,_ to be my head project.”


	3. Stranger ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Steph, for beta'ing this :) kudos to you ;)

The room is Dark when they first step in, but quickly Sebastian must have turned on a light, because the room suddenly lights up. 

Even though he can't really see anything but the shapes of the things placed in the room, he can sense the light from the lamp is strong, almost like looking up against the sun. Then Sebastian touches his shoulder again.

“Come on.”

And Kurt follows him.

It's strange. Letting some stranger, help him like that. He never did that before. He always though to do things himself and not depend on others. But there is something about this man.

After saying that he wanted Kurt to be his head project, Kurt had full out begun to laugh. But it only lasted half a minute, because he sensed that the stranger were looking at him and not laughing at all.  
After that Sebastian had told him that he was serious and Kurt had asked why.  
It was then that Sebastian had said. “Because I think you are the true meaning of the word beauty. “

Kurt had asked if he was kidding and Sebastian had almost sounded hurt, when he told him that no, of course he wasn't and he would be honored to know Kurt what he meant.

To that Kurt had nodded and he was almost sure that he saw something which looked like a smile on the other man's lips, but he wasn't sure. Things were kind of hard to be certain about sometimes.

Sebastian had started walking a couple of steps when he turned around and somehow it must have been then, that he became aware why Kurt didn't follow him, because he gave a long inhale, before he asked.“You can't see?”

“Only a little.” Kurt had offered and then Sebastian had stepped over letting a soft hand rest against Kurt's and guide his hand up to rest against Sebastian's forearm. The gesture made Kurt’s stomach warm, because most people didn't knew how to properly guide someone who can't see. And yet somehow this stranger seemed to know.

They didn't talk all the way to the studio, only walked in silence. Kurt didn't know what to expect of this stranger, but something in him made him want to trust him. That's why even though he doesn't know what to expect he isn't afraid.  
It's one of those adventures he spends day after day reading off. It new and it's exciting and he wants to learn more.

 

Sebastian flips on a switch and the room lights up in the strong white light from the projector. One of his hands rest on Kurt’s shoulder and he gently guides that man inside.

The walk there, was not long. But it felt like days. Kurt's body was stiff, almost rigid beside Sebastian's relaxed composure. But that didn't bother him. All the way to the studio, he held one eye on Kurt taking in the facial features the guy made.

Learning that the guy, Kurt, was almost blind should have shocked him more than it did. The normal reaction would be to be sorry on the other man's behalf, but not Sebastian.  
Knowing that Kurt was almost blind, only made him admire him even more. 

It was like that strong body he had just stood admiring, was matched now by an equal mind just as strong and Sebastian found that he wanted to show that. Show that to Kurt.  
He didn't know how, but someway he knew that by the end of the day he would have done everything in his power to show _exactly_ how much he admired the man.  
_Everything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter wasn't written in the same poetic tone, as the two firsts. But I hope you liked it anyway ;)


	4. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Steph for editing yet another chapter ;)

Sebastien guides him over to stand in the middle of one of the lightest spot in the room, he can feel the warm radiating from the lamps and Sebastian's gentle touch against his shoulders as he takes his jacket.

“Let's take this off.”

Surprisingly Kurt let him slide the fabric down his shoulders and down his arms, his skin tickles where Sebastian's fingers touches and a shiver runs down his neck, when Sebastian's talks again, this time his voice is much closer. “I'm gonna guide you, so that the light can get your best ankle.”

If you ask Kurt what makes him say the words that slipped from his lips, right after, he wouldn't know what to say. Maybe it was the hot feeling boiling in his stomach, maybe it was the goosebumps spreading up his thighs, or maybe it was just the thought about standing this close to another man. “Why do you have to guide me? Weren't you saying that I was the meaning of true beauty just before?” He chirps, and almost regret the words as they past his lips, but the small huff of a laugh he gets in return, makes him smile. Maybe this isn't that hard. Maybe he can let some of his guards down. Maybe he can try to trust his own feelings once again!

“You are.” Sebastian's voice, makes him turn his head upwards and the jackets slides off his arms completely. “You are the true meaning of beauty.” Sebastian repeats and then a warm hand cups Kurt’s cheek and it feels like his face is on fire and his heart if throbbing wildly inside his chest.  
The hand disappears again, and Kurt feels like he wants to reach out to put it back. He doesn't get why he feels like this. It's not like he even knows Sebastian. He is a stranger.

 

Sebastian's hand is on fire when he moves away from Kurt, the feeling of the man's skin against his fingers is still tickling against his own skin. He takes one step back, because he doesn't wants to scare Kurt away, but mostly it's because being so close to Kurt gets his body to heat up, his breathing becoming more rapid and his cock to swell inside his pants. Normally those things wouldn't be a problem. Normally he would use his charm to seduce the pants of any man he desired and have him on his knees in minutes, pounding into the man with only one goal. Release.

But that's not what he wants with Kurt. At least it's not the only thing he wants to do with him.  
He wants to show him his beauty. Show him how sexy he is. Show him how incredible captivating he is. He dares one more look at the blue eyed man, before he walks over to stand behind his camera. He can't help but smile , because of all those things he wants to show Kurt. Of all those things, for the first time he doesn't wants them only because of a man's look. He wants Kurt because of his being and how he seems to have this shadow around him. 

By the first click of the camera, Sebastian's makes a promise to himself. The shadow surrounds this angel in front him, surrounding Kurt. That shadow he will do anything to get rid of and he wants to do anything to let Kurt see the light.  
If that means that Kurt will also be screaming his name in ecstasy later tonight. Well, then it's just an added bonus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, and if you did leave a comment ;) it makes me happy and happy me typs fasted to get the next xpchapter out :)

**Author's Note:**

> All comments are welcome, so don't hold back.  
> This is gonna have several chapters and I'm gonna try and update at least once a week.


End file.
